


a map for enemies

by katzuhina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Lesbians, Trigger Warning!, big ol gays, catradora, mention of scars btw, tw, writing this at 3-4 am was very exciting thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzuhina/pseuds/katzuhina
Summary: im tired please give me a break-catradora comfort fic. post season 5.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 22





	a map for enemies

But I wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me

The dark-haired feline whimpered, staring at the deep cuts she had caused her previous partner. There were three perfectly lined up marks from the battle of Bright Moon, from two years ago, which had still stayed on Adora’s back. Catra cringes at the sight of them, feeling a sudden wave of empathy, which had lasted more than ten seconds. Until she shakes it away.

The blonde had noticed the woman had been staring, quickly putting her red jacket back on, hiding whatever had been bothering the one she’s been talking to. She thought that it would have helped the situation become brighter, or that it would at least cut the tension. But the only response Adora had gotten was a frown, bringing her own smile upside down.

‘’Hey, it’s been more than a year since that happened,’’ Adora reassured, bringing her right hand up to Catra’s furred but extremely soft cheek, caressing it, letting the other sink in her touch. The blonde quickly resumed, ‘’It’s all in the past now, they’re all memories.’’ 

‘Memories.’ She says. Just memories.

Memories aren’t what I would call them. Memories aren’t what I should call them. No. They were nightmares. And they weren’t even my own.

‘’Memories? What do you mean memories?’’ Catra hissed, roughly slapping the blonde’s hand away from her face, snapping at her. ‘’Don’t you know what I’ve done to everyone? What I’ve done to you!’’ Catra took a break to take deep breaths, she was both frustrated and in total despair.

‘’I killed the previous queen of Bright Moon, I almost destroyed the whole galaxy, I tried to kill you multiple times-’’ The angered feline started, more hurt after every word she speaks out loud towards the blonde. Adora didn’t respond for a minute, and just let out a regular; ‘’I know.’’ Her eyes were fragile, the complete opposite of what it was just a few minutes ago. The sparkles in her ocean blue eyes were gone.

‘’And I also know that I shouldn’t forgive you. And I don’t.’’ The two sentences that had lowered Catra’s ears.

‘’But I do know that we can fix this, for real this time. Enough with all the hero acts of mine, I just really want to fix whatever mistake I made.’’ Her long gaze had started to follow down to the cold floor of the Horde ship, that Catra and Glimmer had been stuck on for a month. You could see, and feel, genuine sadness from the way Adora stared at the ground, which triggered a sense in Catra,

‘’Mistake we made.’’ The feline corrected, grasping for the blonde’s hand, grabbing it, to reassure her. Adora smiled, staring at her old friend, and old enemy. ‘’I just wish that I could have been there for you when you were at your worst. Even though I said I had your back.’’ She started again, making Catra sigh in disappointment and disapproval. 

‘’You said it yourself,’’ She recalled, ‘’You can still fix the things you did wrong in the past. It’s called improving.’’ Catra’s gaze became ultimately soft, her heterochromic eyes shining more than they had done in the past 18 years. ‘’At least, that’s what Sparkles told me.’’ She chuckled a bit, rethinking about how the two had bonded during their imprisonment in the Horde Prime ship.

‘’And it’s something you’ve definitely done.’’ Adora spoke up, surprising the dark-haired feline, opening her mouth to respond with a sarcastic remark, which later turned into a soft smile, which had them both laughing, their foreheads touching, and their hands holding each other tight as if there was no tomorrow.

Ooh, Why do we  
We have to be  
Enemies, enemies?  
Forget all the scars  
All that they are  
Memories, memories


End file.
